


Sell Out

by PatheticIsMyAesthetic



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibistionism, F/F, F/M, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Misogynistic Slurs, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, hairpulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/PatheticIsMyAesthetic
Summary: Tyreen stumbles across a certain crimson raider pleasuring herself to the sound of the God Queen's voice. She decides to teach her a lesson.





	1. Tyreen/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew as soon as I unlocked the Sell Out gun in BL3 that this was a fic I had to write. Be warned, this is super self-indulgent and probably won't be your thing unless you're into humiliation. Also probably won't make much sense unless you've played up to a certain point in Borderlands 3

As you sat on the ground, legs spread and trembling, you reflected on the decisions you made to get to your current state.

Tyreen had offered you a bounty on your own head. She said she'd give a gun to any Crimson Raider who'd kill themselves on camera for the sake of her and her followers' entertainment. You ended up succumbing to this idea not because you really wanted the gun, but rather because you had the slightest crush on the god queen herself, despite how obnoxious she was. As embarrassing as it was to think about, you couldn't help but enjoy the constant teasing and toying she subjected you to as one of the Crimson Raiders. So when she started calling you a gunslut and demanding you humiliate yourself for her, you couldn't resist the temptation. Besides, there were plenty of New-U Stations on Pandora. Jumping off a cliff just _one_ time wouldn't be so bad.

Little had you realized at the time that the gun she'd promised you was even more humiliating than the task you'd done in exchange for it. To your surprise, the gun was equipped with recordings of Tyreen saying the most depraved and sexual things. You had realized it for the first time when you were fighting a skag only to hear her sultry voice calling you a slut as you ran out of bullets; you'd almost fallen over in surprise.

And so, like any self-respecting masochist would, you had found an isolated corner in Pandora to sit and masturbate. With your fly down and your panties pushed to the side you lazily played with your clit, stopping only occasionally to reload or wave around the gun until it gave you more material.

This continued for a while until you were near your limit, when suddenly you felt a presence leaning over you.

"What do we have here?~"

That familiar sing-song voice sent a tingle of fear and arousal down your spine. You didn't need to turn around to know it was Tyreen. You screwed your eyes shut, thoroughly embarrassed by your predicament. 

She chuckled, pacing so that she was in front of you and could see what a mess her teasing had made you. "I gotta admit, superfan... This is depraved. Even for you."

You bit your lip and averted your eyes. "How did you find me?"

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow, leaning down over you as she did so. Her silhouette was much taller and more imposing than usual, despite her petite frame. "Obviously if I'm sending a gun to one of my enemies I'm gonna plant a tracker in it... Maybe you'd have realized that if you thought with your brain instead of your _cunt._"

You squirmed at her words, thighs grinding together in a desperate attempt at friction. To your dismay, your fingers dipped between your legs.

Tyreen grinned. "You really are a slut, huh? I just had to drop by when I knew you were getting off to this, but I didn't expect you to touch yourself _while_ I watched you."

Face reddening, you shot her a half-hearted glare. "How did you 'know' I was 'getting off' exactly?"

She giggled, ruffling your hair as she paced around you. "A microphone, naturally. I've been recording every little moan and cry you let out when you toy with that thing." She smirked at your mortified reaction and drew closer to you. Her voice was a seductive whisper. "It's been really, ah... Helpful... When I need to get off myself. Especially when you moan my name. It really does things to me."

You turned your head away from her and tried to suppress a whine. You couldn't stop your fingers their continuous ministrations between your thighs. Hearing her talk about you like that was all too much.

"Ah ah ah." She grabbed your wrists and pulled them away. "We're going to play by my rules now, understand? You're going to please my first, and then maybe I'll let you cum. If you're a good pet."

You nodded eagerly. You weren't about to let a chance to fuck the god queen slip from between your fingers.

Tyreen hummed. "Good." She released your hands and smirked. "But I think we should make this more interesting. I can think of a way you'd probably enjoy this a little more, knowing what a whore you are. Can you guess what that might be?"

You shivered. Knowing Tyreen that could only mean broadcasting your current trembling state to all of her followers. As hard as it was to admit, you weren't entirely against the idea.

"I don't think you get how this works." She gripped your chin and forced you to look up at her. "I'm not doing anything unless you _grovel_ and _beg_ me like the lowly bitch you are. So go on. Beg your god for what you want."

She released her hold on your chin and you fell back on your elbows. Your legs were spread and your knees were up. You were in an awfully vulnerable position as you stared up at her. But who were you to deny a goddess?

"Do it," you mumbled.

Tyreen raised an eyebrow; she was amused, but she wasn't going to let you off the hook that easily.

Blushing, you turned away. "Film it... Film me. For your followers. Please."

Her reaction was almost immediate. A cold laugh filled your ears and before you knew what was happening there was a little cam bot flitting around, filming you from countless compromising angles. 

To your surprise, Tyreen skipped her usual introduction. "Today I have a special surprise for all of our followers out there. I'm live with a Crimson Raider that seems to have a little bit of a crush on me! Isn't that right?"

She kicked you in the side once she realized you weren't responding. You let out a strangled moan, to her amusement. "Answer."

"Yes!" You nodded and averted your eyes, doing your best to avoid looking directly at the camera or her.

"Good girl." Tyreen glanced over her shoulder to stare into the camera. "Our little Crimson Slut here is gonna show her devotion by worshipping her god— Me."

She grabbed a lawn chair that was sitting nearby and dragged it over, flopping down on it with her legs spread. "Well? I'm not gonna wait all day, vault thief."

You scrambled to your knees and crawled over to her. Instead of letting you get to work between her legs, she shoved one of her boots forward. You stared at her in confusion. She brought two fingers to her lips and made a kissing motion with her lips. Understanding, you lowered yourself to the ground and gently pressed your lips against her boot. It was degrading but you didn't care anymore. You only seemed to get wetter every time she made you debase yourself like this.

You pressed gentle kisses up her leg and across her thigh until she seemed satisfied with your grovelling. With that done, you reached forward to unzip her pants. Once again, she stopped you with a condescending "ah ah ah" before you could finish what you were doing. She pushed your hands away and motioned downwards with her head. "Do it with your teeth, pet."

Suddenly far more aware of the camera floating inches away from you, you grimaced in embarrassment. Tyreen's mission was clearly to humiliate you so much that you'd never be able to show your face in Sanctuary again. She was succeeding.

You reluctantly inched your face forward and gripped the zipper with your teeth, edging it downwards. It was hard to maneuver without your hands, unfortunately, and Tyreen had a tendency to grow impatient quickly. Eventually she pushed your head away and pulled the zipper down the rest of the way herself, leaving you face-to-face with her frilly black panties. You couldn't help but smile. "Cute." 

Not liking the upper hand you seemed to be getting, Tyreen grabbed you by the hair and pressed your face between her thighs. "Let's put your mouth to better use, alright pet?" You tried to nod, but her grip on your hair was too tight to allow much movement. Instead you just stuck your tongue out and traced it up and down through the damp fabric. She shivered at the sensation and grinded against your face.

You pulled her panties down with your teeth and continued prodding at her with your tongue. She leaned back in the chair and started mumbling curses to herself, still violently tugging at your hair. This went on for a few minutes when finally you felt her hips start to stutter. Her legs tightened around you, pushing you against her cunt as she came.

When you finally pulled away, your face was a sticky glistening mess. Tyreen giggled as she slowly caught her breath, beckoning the cam bot closer. "Smile for the camera," she sang. She angled your face so that you were forced to stare into the camera. Through your daze you couldn't help but wonder how many people were watching what a mess you had become; how many were bandits and how many were Crimson Raiders? 

You were disrupted from your thoughts when she pressed her boot to your shoulder and pushed you away. You fell back on your elbows once again, legs spread and knees up. "What are you-" Before you could even finish your sentence she had the tip of her boot planted between your legs. Your cunt ached at the sensation. 

"Beg."

By now any sense of pride or embarrassment you had was long gone. Tyreen had broken you. "Please, please make me cum!" 

She raised an eyebrow at your babbling. "Is that how you address me?"

"Master, please!" You whined.

She shook her head, grinning at your desperation. "Close, try again."

Finally it clicked. "G-God, please. Please make me cum, God. I know I don't deserve it, but please! I'll worship you, I'll do whatever you want!"

Tyreen chuckled, head resting on her palm. "I'm not sure if you _deserve_ to fuck me, but I will let you grind against my boot and show your devotion. How does that sound?"

You nodded desperately. "I'll take anything you give me, just- aaaghh!"

Your god cut you off once again, pressing the toe of her boot down on your sensitive clit.

You whined and thrashed around. You were nearing your peak just from having her roll her boot around your cunt. Naturally, Tyreen didn't want to let you get off so easily (both figuratively and literally).

"Mmm, I think the viewers are getting kind of bored," she lied, pulling her boot away. You groaned. You and her both knew well that whoever was watching this had to have been far from bored. But that didn't matter. All that mattered to Tyreen was humiliating you until you couldn't take anymore. "If you want to cum, go ahead and hump my leg like the depraved bitch you are."

Your eyes widened, but you weren't one to refuse given your current state. On shaking hands and knees you crawled over to the leg she'd been using to tease you. You mounted it, pressing yourself down against her. The feeling of the tough material of her pants between your legs was enough to drive you insane.

She snickered at how sensitive you were; she'd stopped you from cumming twice now, and it showed. You glared at her. "Go on," she insisted, biting her lip in amusement.

You began to grind yourself against her leg, moving your hips up and down in desperation. You murmured praises to her under your breath despite your frustration. She'd make you beg for it all over again if she got the chance, and you were well aware of this. 

When she saw you were getting close, Tyreen decided to help out this time instead of interrupting as she had before. She leaned forward to whisper in your ear, voice so low that even the camera wouldn't hear.

"Next time we do this I'm gonna tie you up first. I bet you'd like that, huh? Or maybe I should hold a gun to your head, maybe even the gun I gave you. Would that turn you on?" 

You moaned, excited by the very idea of there being a 'next time'— you hadn't expected that, but you weren't opposed to the idea. 

Displeased by your lack of response, Tyreen shook her head in disdain and forcefully slapped you on the ass. 

"I want an answer, slut." Her voice was still lowered to a venomous whisper. You hated yourself for how much it turned you on.

"Yes, please," you murmured in response. "Please do all of this and more to me again and again. I belong to you." Were you saying all of this because you wanted to cum or because you really wanted to be her slut? It was hard to say, but even in your sex-addled state you had a feeling that the answer was both.

A smug grin split across Tyreen's face. One of her hands dove between your legs, and before you knew what was happening you were cumming violently. Your legs spasmed around her, and your fingertips curled themselves into her hair. You slouched against her and panted loudly.

You expected the god queen to address the camera once more, either to taunt the Crimson Raiders or rouse her followers. Instead, she plucked it from the air and turned it off. It was gone before you had even fully recovered from your orgasm.

There was silence for a while after that. You stared up at her, and she stared down at you.

"So...?" You asked.

She chuckled. "'So' what?"

"So are you going to take me hostage or prisoner or whatever?" You sounded far more casual than you probably should have given the circumstances.

Her grin widened. "Would you like that?"

You blushed. "Well, I can't exactly go back to the Crimson Raiders. Lilith would probably kill me if she ever found me now. And..." You trailed off, realizing that those answers wouldn't satisfy her. She wasn't going to let you keep any of your pride. "Yes. Yes, I would like that."

Tyreen chuckled, petting your head. "That's all I needed to hear, slut."


	2. Tyreen/Reader/Troy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments on here <3 The kind words were my motivating factor for writing a 2nd chapter!
> 
> Some things to keep in mind: there's Tyreen/Reader and Troy/Reader in this chapter. There's no Troy/Tyreen but they do both fuck the reader character at the same time so I'm just putting the warning out there in case that's an uncomfortable dynamic for anyone!

Tyreen had been true to her word on kidnapping you. There you sat, naked and bound, lying on the sheets of her bed. She stood over you with a smug expression on her face. You wouldn't look her in the eyes.

When she finally addressed you it was in a mocking sing-song voice, as she traced a hand across your body. "I have a little surprise for you today." She chuckled as you shivered in anticipation. "You've gotten the privilege of fucking one god... But how would you feel about fucking two?"

Your face reddened as you realized the implications of what she was saying. You fidgeted with the rope around your wrists. "You don't mean-"

"Oh yes I do." Tyreen bit her lip. She was clearly enjoying your reaction. "I told Troy about the little show you put on for all of our followers, and he felt a little left out. So this time he's going to be joining us."

As if on cue, the door to the room slid open. "What do we have here?" Troy paced in with a smirk on his face. "Is this the little vault-slut that's been touching herself to the thought of the twin gods?" He joined Tyreen's side, sneering down at your vulnerable position.

You weren't sure if it was intended a rhetorical question, but you nodded your head nonetheless. He laughed.

"Is that so?" Troy climbed onto the bed, straddling you between his long legs and lowering his lips dangerously close to your ear. "How about letting me join this time? You want me to fuck you up too?"

You nodded eagerly, letting out a pathetic whine as you did. The god chuckled darkly and grinded himself against you. His fingernails scraped against your skin. You let out a loud moan. 

Tyreen grinned. "She's a bit of a masochist." 

"Noted." Not missing a beat, Troy grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled back on it roughly. He lowered his lips to your neck and began nipping at it. You tried to hold back your whimpers to no avail. He seemed to notice your apprehension, which only encouraged him to tease you further. Troy licked at the bites and pinched them with his fingers, as if he wanted the marks he'd dotted across you to look as noticeable as possible.

You had almost forgotten that this would all be getting broadcasted to the masses, right up until you saw the cam bot sitting in Tyreen's hands. "Ready to go live again, vault thief?" 

The twin gods waited for your answer as if they didn't already know you'd say yes. Of course you'd say yes. You were depraved, after all.

A short nod was all it took and suddenly Troy was all over you once again; the only difference was the camera floating around you both this time. You were overwhelmed by the sensations of his hair brushing against you, his hands roaming your body, and the cam flickering in your peripheral vision. You could barely register the sound of Tyreen addressing the audience just out of earshot.

Troy continued grinding his clothed length against you and you couldn't help but buck up against him in response. Before long he tossed his belt across the room and finally started to undress.

Once his cock was out he rubbed it against your slit, delighting in the noises and cries you let out. "You're an eager little thing, huh?" 

Tyreen climbed onto the bed just behind you. You glanced over your shoulder and noticed she was wearing a strap-on. She giggled. "What, you didn't think I was gonna let him have all the fun, did you? You belong to me."

She pulled roughly on your legs so that you fell to your stomach. You opened your mouth to retort but she delivered a harsh slap to your ass before you could. You let out a yelp and tried to squirm around, but the rope around your hands prevented you from moving too much.

Pleased with the reaction she'd elicited from you, Tyreen lined up the strap-on with your slit and slid into you roughly. The mix of your own wetness and Troy's precum made the sensation far less painful than it would have been otherwise, but no less aggressive. She rocked her hips and leaned forward to press herself against you. Her fingers skillfully played with your tits as she drew lewd moans from your lips. 

"So greedy," Troy murmured. He adjusted to your new position and threaded his fingers through your hair. He grinned down at you, cock in hand. "Open wide, whore."

You did as he commanded without hesitation. He pushed himself deep into your mouth and held himself there, throwing his head back as your throat contracted against his length. Spit dripped from your lips as you tried to accommodate him, but he was almost too big to take. 

Tyreen chuckled and pinched at your nipple to get your attention. "Hey, since we have an audience here, why don't we play a little game?" Her icy blue eyes darted over to the camera and she smirked. "We're going to ask the slutty little heretic a few questions. If she answers wrong, we'll punish her."

You shivered at the very concept. Knowing the Calypso twins you'd probably be punished if you said anything they disliked, regardless of whether it was true or not.

"Mm, what to ask first?..." Tyreen spoke casually, as if she weren't still vigorously thrusting herself inside of you. "Ooh, I know. Who's your favourite Calypso twin?"

You knew what your answer was, but you weren't sure you'd be able to get it out of you with Troy's cock halfway down your throat. You looked up at him pathetically with bleary eyes, but that only seemed to amuse him.

You pulled back from his grip as far as he'd let you. His wet dick rested against your cheek as you tried to catch your breath. "T-Tyreen."

Tyreen hummed appreciatively at your answer. "Good girl." She was pleased, but certainly not surprised. 

Troy didn't seem nearly as impressed. He delivered a hard smack across your ass with his metallic hand. His voice was low and scary as he hissed in your ear. "Bad girl. Try again."

You yelped at the stinging feeling, your face tinging red. "Troy!"

Another swift slap landed on your ass, this time from Tyreen. You cursed and bit your lip as she rubbed her hand against your reddened cheeks. "Wanna try that again, slut?"

"B-Both of you?" 

Unsurprisingly, they both spanked you at the same time. You slumped against the bed and tried to muffle your moans in the sheets. "That's cheating." Tyreen squeezed and massaged your ass. She continued to rock into you, humming as she did so. "Let's move onto another question. Are you a slut?"

Troy's cock slammed back into your mouth before you could even begin to answer. He thrust in and out of you carelessly, seemingly uninterested in the little game Tyreen was playing. You groaned around his cock in frustration, which only seemed to encourage him to fuck you harder.

"Mmm? What's that?" Tyreen leaned forward and stroked your hair gently; it was a stark contrast to the feeling of her hips rolling against you. "I can't hear you. Why don't you just moan if this answer is yes." She chuckled. "Which I think we _all_ know it is."

You moaned around Troy's cock shamelessly. He didn't seem to mind, his length only seeming to harden further at the feeling of the vibrations.

Tyreen chuckled. "Wonder if any Crimson Raiders watching got to hear that. It'd be a real shame if not, huh?"

You shivered at the mention of the Crimson Raiders. You'd almost forgotten that being here, getting fucked by the Calypso twins, was a complete betrayal of your status as one of them. You could only imagine what Lilith and the others thought of you now. You hated yourself for feeling turned on by the very thought of them watching you.

Tyreen disrupted your thoughts by plunging herself deep inside you once again, holding herself there this time. "Speaking of the Crimson Raiders, let's ask one last question. Our little cumslut here is a Crimson Raider—a former Crimson Raider now, I suppose— which means she has some inside information on where they're located. Why don't you tell the audience where that is, huh?"

Troy pulled out of your mouth, leaving you panting and red faced. You glanced between the two of them. "I can just say wherever, can't I?" Your voice lowered to a whisper. "You won't know if I'm telling the truth or not."

Tyreen shook her head, grinning. "Actually, we already know where they are. We just want _you_ to be the one to tell our followers. Think of it as, ah... Proving your loyalty."

Troy grabbed your chin and yanked you forward, staring down at you. "_And_ we'll reward you if you tell the truth. We may even let you cum. How does that sound?" 

You bit your lip. When you spoke, your voice was a lowly mumble. "...Promethea."

Tyreen giggled and pulled your head back by the hair. "Speak up, nobody can hear you."

"Promethea! They're in Promethea!" You cried, groaning at the obscene mix of pain and pleasure that washed over you.

Tyreen laughed maniacally and stared over her shoulder into the camera. "You heard it here first folks, the Crimson Raiders are in Promethea." She winked. "You know what to do."

Troy chuckled and pulled you across the bed to his lap. He positioned you on top of him, your cunt lined up perfectly with his cock and your back against his stomach. "In the mean time, we're going to reward our toy for being such an obedient bitch." He thrusted up as he said this, burying himself deep inside of you. You groaned at the sensation and twitched around him. His metallic hand gripped harshly at your waist while his other toyed with your clit. You tried to throw your head back but his chest was right behind you, so you were forced to just stare up at him as he teased you.

Tyreen snapped her fingers, bringing your attention back to her. "What do you want me to do? It's not often you'll have a goddess willing to do whatever you want, so choose wisely."

"Do whatever you want to me." The answer was almost instantaneous. You were shameless.

Tyreen smirked as she crawled over to you. "Good answer." She pressed her lips against yours roughly, and slipped her tongue inside your mouth. You shut your eyes tight and groaned as her deft fingers played with your chest. The sensations of the two twins touching you was almost too much to take. After a couple more moments Tyreen bit your lip forcefully and slowly pulled away. "You want me to be rougher, honey?" She slid a hand down your face, nails scratching your skin. "You want me to hurt you?"

You nodded eagerly.

She slapped you across the face, grin widening as you moaned. She pulled you forward by your wrists and began roughly biting at your neck. Obscene murmurs were whispered all over your skin as she did this, causing a shiver down your spine. Tyreen grinned against your neck; she always delighted in your reactions.

You finally realized you were nearing your edge as Troy started twitching inside of you. His fingers continued swirling around your clit, and the build-up was becoming overwhelming. "Come for the camera, you filthy cunt." He whispered into your ear in a low, cutting voice. "Show everyone what a slut you are for the twin gods." 

Between the filthy words, Tyreen's bites and the feeling of Troy's cock pounding inside of you, you couldn't take anymore. You let out a hoarse aching moan as you finally came. 

To your dismay, Troy continued forcing you to ride him, even in your sensitive state of post-orgasm. He seemed to enjoy your pathetic cries and squirming. With one last thrust deep inside of you, he finally came. You could feel his seed shooting deep inside of you, filling you to your core.

You weakly tried to pull away but he wouldn't let you, keeping your hips pulled flush to his. "Where do you think you're going? I didn't say I was done with you yet. You're our toy, remember? And right now you're my personal cockwarmer." You clenched around him at the crude taunt. He chuckled.

"Think we should untie her hands? She has been such a good pet." Tyreen licked her lips and yanked your bound wrists towards her. There was a hungry smile on her face as she stared into your eyes.

Troy snorted. "Might as well. It's not like she's even gonna try to run away." He rolled his hips against you as if to prove his point and you had to bite your lip to stop yourself from moaning.

"Mmm, I kinda like the look of her squirming around like that though. Maybe I'll just loosen them." The god queen did as she said and pulled at the ropes until you were left with just the slightest bit of slack. You could move your hands, but certainly not a lot.

Still, you were grateful for the rewarding gesture. You looked up at Tyreen with an alluring stare. "Do you want to use me too?" You hardly cared how pathetic or depraved you sounded at this point. The whole universe already knew you were a slut already, so you figured you might as well play into the character a bit.

Tyreen giggled and nodded. She removed her strap-on with one hand and pulled your head towards her with the other. Troy's cock was still inside of you so you could only slump forwards onto your elbows, lying on your stomach between the two of them.

With fingers knotted through your hair she pulled your face flush against her. "Get to work." 

You didn't need to be told twice.

You swiped your tongue against her clit delicately, relishing the feeling of her grip on you tightening. As you began your ministrations against Tyreen's cunt you could feel Troy hardening inside you once again. "Don't leave me out of the fun." He chuckled and rammed his hips forwards, inadvertently pushing you forward in the process. You were forced closer to Tyreen. Your nose pressed just below her navel and your tongue was forced inside her. She groaned at the sensation, grinding herself against you. You felt like a bit of a sex-toy with the two of them fucking you at once, and the thought made you wetter than you'd like to admit.

Tyreen was near her limit without much further stimulation. She rocked herself against you violently. It was a gorgeous sight. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip in a look of pure ecstasy. She groaned your name as she finally came, releasing you from her grip and flopping flat to her back on the bed out of pure exhaustion.

With her fingers freed from your hair, Troy had the opportunity to pull you back onto his lap. With your knees folded on either side of his he thrusted up into you harshly, relishing your every little whimper and cry. "So sensitive." He nipped at your ear. You tried to respond, but all that came out was a pitiful moan.

Your noises crescendoed into pleasurable shrieks as Tyreen reached over and started lazily playing with your clit. She snorted. "Shit, you weren't kidding. She _is_ awfully sensitive." You felt overwhelmed by the feeling of her hands all over you and Troy deep inside of you. With a loud moan you came again for the second time that night.

Once again, Troy fucked you throughout your orgasm. You slumped back against him, not even bothering to resist. Pleased with your reaction, he pulled himself away and turned you to face him. Tyreen pushed you back on the bed so that you were staring up at him with wide eyes as he continued tugging at his cock. The implications of what he was about to do to you made your face flush red with embarrassment and humiliation. 

"Beg." Troy sneered down at you.

You glanced at the camera bashfully and looked away. Somehow this felt more intimate than all the other depraved things you'd already done together.

Tyreen clicked her tongue in disappointment at your lack of response. She delivered a quick slap to your thigh. "You heard him, bitch. Beg him to cover you in his cum like the slut you are." You groaned and rubbed your thighs together at her words. A gleeful grin spread across your face. "That's right. You're a filthy cum dump, aren't you? So beg. Show everyone the only thing you're good for." She grabbed your chin and forced you to look into the camera, which only aroused you further.

"P-Please cum all over me!" Your voice was nothing more than a lustful yelp, but it was all it took to send Troy over the edge. He let out a low groan as he finally came. His cock twitched as his cum splattered across you, covering your face and breasts. A few stray drops of it even slipped through your parted lips. You loved the very sensation of being marked by him.

With that, Tyreen snatched the cam bot from the air and smirked at it. "Hope you enjoyed the show! Tune in next time to see more of your favourite little slut!" You couldn't help but shiver excitedly at the mention of a "next time".

As soon as the camera was put away, Troy started laughing. "God, that was fucking hilarious. Please let me tell her." You glanced between him and Tyreen, confused. He smirked at your bewildered expression and continued snickering. "We weren't broadcasting, nobody was watching any of that. But you seriously thought we were! I can't believe you'd betray all your friends _and_ beg one of their worst enemies to cum all over you, all just to get a good lay. How depraved can you be?" You blushed an even darker shade of red than before, if possible, and tried to stammer out a retort.

Tyreen chuckled, petting your hair. "Don't tease her too much Troy... She'll only get turned on again." You glared up at Tyreen with a look of annoyance. You hated how insulting <s>and how accurate</s> all her jabs at you seemed to be.

"So that wasn't recording the whole time? Both of the times we fucked you were just pretending to video-tape it?" You hated that your tone of voice sounded almost disappointed. 

Tyreen smirked. "Oh, I didn't say that. It was recording both times, it's just that it didn't go live to our followers. I'm gonna hold onto both of the recordings. Both for, uh... Personal reasons, shall we say..." She winks at you. "And for potential blackmail material. Can you imagine how Lilith would react if she saw you betraying the Crimson Raiders and sleeping with the enemy?"

You shivered. You didn't really want to imagine that.

Tyreen smiled down at you. She wiped the cum from your cheek and then pressed a quick kiss against it. "Don't worry, slut." Her voice was a sultry whisper. "We both know I don't have to use blackmail to make you do whatever I want." She wasn't wrong.

"So, you wanna do this again sometime?" Troy grinned down at you, presumably admiring the wrecked state you were in. 

You glanced away, not making eye contact with either of the twins. A thought had occurred to you. "On one condition."

They raised their eyebrows. Tyreen crawled closer to you, eyes brimming with curiosity. "Mm?"

You answered with a lowly murmur. "You have to really broadcast it next time." You were too embarrassed to speak up, but you could tell from the twin gods reactions that they'd heard you perfectly clear.

Troy cackled, clapping his hands together in amusement. "Fuck, where did you find this one, Ty?" He flashed you a toothy grin. "I like her. We'll have to keep her." 

Tyreen smiled and ran her fingers through your hair. "Of course... But in the meantime, you probably have to get back to your little heretic friends, don't you? I'm sure they're worried that you're missing." 

You nodded. Although you didn't exactly want to go, she was right. You'd have to return to the Crimson Raiders if you wanted to avoid arousing suspicion. You felt far less nervous about seeing them again now that you knew your sexual escapades hadn't _really_ been broadcasted across the galaxy.

"Until next time, dear." You smiled at the god queen's choice of nickname. You loved it when she called you all the degrading insults she could come up with, but you could certainly get used to her calling you sweet pet names too. 

She blew you a kiss before standing up from the bed and closing her eyes. Her hands glowed red as she focused her siren powers, and the space around you soon started glowing red too.

Before you knew it she had teleported you out of the room and all the way back to where she'd originally found you, on a barren little corner of Pandora. It was as if nothing had even happened, as if you'd imagined it all.

Or almost, anyways.

Two things occurred to you as you glanced down at your current state: one, your hands were still bound together in front of you; two, you were still covered in cum. 

You sighed.

You'd probably have to wait there for a bit until the twin gods decided they wanted to fuck you again.

Not that you minded. It wouldn't be long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little typo from this fic: "Troy hardening inside you" was accidentally written as "Troy gardening inside you" which killed me. Very glad I caught it before publishing :,)


	3. Troy/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Troy/Reader with no Tyreen since I don't feel that confident in my threesome writing abilities (that last chapter was my first attempt at writing one). Probably gonna be the last chapter I write for a while, bc as much as I love the God Twins I'd much rather read fics of them than write them :,) Also there's a LOT of kink (spit kink, getting-the-shit-beaten-out-of-you kink, etc etc) so keep that in mind!

It had been a few weeks since your last sexual escapade with the twins. They had left you bound and naked on Pandora, but you'd managed to untie yourself and make your way to a quick-change station. As embarrassing as it was to admit, you were craving some attention from the twin gods. You had been listening to a lot of their echo logs and radio broadcasts, which only seemed to make you crave them even more.

Troy in particular had been on your mind quite a bit. Although you initially only found yourself infatuated with Tyreen, he had been starting to make quite an impression on you too. He wasn't nearly as subtle or as smart as Tyreen (his obnoxious beatboxing broadcasts made that much obvious), but there was still something appealing about him. His approach to the children of the vault was a lot more violent than Tyreen's. While she seemed to bribe and speak in nice little lies, Troy seemed far more prone to threats. 

You hated that you were kind of into it.

You remembered a particularly harsh broadcast he made when his followers were doing a poor job at fighting the Crimson Raiders. He'd threatened to crush them and kill them and do dozens of other horrible things to them. Some of the COV seemed to enjoy the prospect of Troy torturing them, because the comments of all his latest streams were filled with utter filth and depravity. 

_"Step on me."_

_"Choke me." _

_"Beat the shit out of me."_

Most of the comments were far more creative than those, though. Given that the demographic of the twin gods was primarily bloodthirsty psychopaths, a lot of the commentary was downright undecipherable. Most of the palatable responses were only from you and a small selection of sane bandits. 

Troy never seemed to react much to the comments, to your disappointment. He had certainly started threatening the viewers far more frequently, though. Whether he was inspired by the comments or by pure spite was unclear; it was always hard to tell just how self-aware the twin gods were.

Nonetheless, you enjoyed hearing him describe what he'd do to traitors in horrifically graphic detail. That was what you were doing at the moment, in fact. You were enjoying it quite a lot, with one hand toying with your nipples and the other sunk between your thighs, rubbing yourself with the corner of your echo device. The sounds of him berating and threatening the viewers sent shivers down your spine as you listened to his broadcast. You were, rather ironically, leaning against one of the many statues of Troy that were scattered across Pandora.

You wondered what Troy would think of you if he saw you in your current state. The thought made you reflect on how Tyreen reacted when she caught you masturbating to her voice. If Troy's response was anything like his sister's, you wouldn't mind getting caught by him.

It was as if the universe was mocking you, because within a few seconds of this thought, a red flash filled the air. You let out a light gasp and shrunk back behind the statue. You knew what that little flash of light meant, it was Tyreen using the siren powers she stole from Lilith. The sound of the two twins speaking confirmed this; Tyreen had teleported them both there. But based on the fact that they weren't addressing you, you had a feeling that neither of them knew you were there.

"This would be a nice place for our next broadcast, don't you think?"

The sound of Troy's voice made you shudder. You'd been listening to echo casts and radio broadcasts of him for so long; hearing him speak in person was such a sharp contrast.

Tyreen hummed. "I guess. Too bad we haven't been able to find our little toy. She did say she wanted us to livestream the next time we fucked her. It's a shame I haven't been able to find her lately." 

Troy snickered. "I wouldn't worry, she'll show up eventually. She's probably touching herself to the very thought of us right now."

You grimaced. They knew you too well.

"Mmm, I don't doubt it." Tyreen laughed. "Anyways, I have some business to take care of, I need to go. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

With another flash of red and a lazy wave of her hand, Tyreen was gone, leaving Troy standing alone in the middle of the little plaza.

Against your better judgement, you murmured his name. 

His eyes widened in surprise and darted around. He couldn't seem to tell whether or not he was just hearing things. The confused look on his face shifted into something far more sinister as his eyes met yours. 

You stared at up at him through your eyelashes, head just barely peeking out from behind the massive stone statue of him. Your demure expression seemed to make him snicker as he paced over to stand in front of you.

"What do we have here?"

You started to answer but he seemed to notice your flustered state before you could even get the words out. When his gaze met the echo device in your hands he all but cackled. "Don't tell me you're touching yourself to Tyreen's voice _again_."

"I-I'm not!" You insisted. Your answer didn't seem to convince him, as he snatched the device from your fingers. His grin widened when he saw that it was him you'd been masturbating to.

"Aww, I didn't know you had a crush on me, vault thief. That's almost kinda cute." He tossed the machine back into your hands and you reddened. "And here I thought you preferred Tyreen."

You tried to stammer out a coherent response but it was difficult with the look he was giving you. "I-I do!" You glanced away, not meeting his gaze. "I do prefer Tyreen. But... I could always be convinced otherwise." 

Troy snickered, taking a step closer to you. "Is that so? How should I convince you?" 

You bit your lip. You knew it wasn't a rhetorical question. "You can do whatever you want to me."

Troy raised his eyebrows and drew even closer, placing a hand on the stone behind you, trapping you between the statue and him. "You sure about that? What if I have some creative ideas in mind? What if I want to really fuck around with you?"

You pressed yourself closer to him, eager for more friction. The feeling of his cock hardening against your inner thigh was enough to make you whine. "Even better." 

He laughed. "Figures. I bet you want me to film this too, don't you? To show all of our followers what an obedient cumslut you are?"

You nodded, legs shaking in arousal. You just wanted him to touch you already but you knew from last time that Troy wouldn't give you what you wanted without thoroughly teasing you first. "Yes, please."

He seemed satisfied with your response. He summoned an echo cam within seconds, and your face heated up at the sight of it. This wasn't like the other times; this time you were _really_ being broadcasted.

Troy smirked at your expression and turned to address the camera. "Today I have a special surprise for all of our loyal followers. You all always talk about all the _filthy_ things you want Tyreen and me to do about you. So, I decided I'd try some of your lewdest suggestions on this crimson raider here. Oh, and she's here voluntarily by the way." He snickered, sneering into the camera. "Hope you're watching, Lilith. Your army is in _such_ a sad state. Isn't that right, whore?"

Troy paced over to you and shoved you to the ground. You moaned. He clicked his tongue in disgust and kicked you in the side, knocking you flat on your stomach. "Speak up, bitch. I want an answer."

"Y-Yes." Your voice was a mere whimper. You had forgotten how much rougher Troy was than Tyreen, but it wasn't something you particularly minded.

He grinned and snatched your echo device. "Let's read some suggestions from the audience of what I should do to this little slut." His breath caught in his mouth when he realized you'd left some comments on his recent streams yourself. "No fucking way."

You groaned and turned away from the camera but he quickly grabbed you by the hair and forced you to look at it once again.

Troy read your comments aloud, sending trembles to between your legs as he did so. "'Beat the shit out of me' 'Choke me'." He scrolled through your history, grin widening as he did. "You even want me to spit in your mouth! Damn, you're one sick slut, huh?" When he realized you weren't responding he delivered another quick kick to your side. You let out a strangled moan of affirmation, nodding aggressively.

Troy planted the bottom of his boot against your back, pinning you to the ground. He was literally stepping on you. You could only imagine how jealous the children of the vault were. 

"During our last little _session_ you said you liked Tyreen more than me. But you know better now, right?" He grinded the heel of his boot against you, a sadistic look on his face. "Tell everyone who your favourite twin god is."

"Troy!" You weren't sure whether it was true or not, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was telling him what he wanted so that he'd give you the fuck of a lifetime. 

"That's right." He removed his foot from your back and squatted down so that he was eye to eye with you. "You're gonna be a good whore for me, right?"

You nodded enthusiastically. With shaking hands you tore your clothes off, not even caring that the camera was still circling around you. The twin gods got rid of all your shame long ago.

Troy smirked at your eagerness and stood up, pulling you to stand in front of him. With your body pressed to his he let his lips meet yours. He was passionate and possessive, hands roaming your body greedily as you kissed him. A particularly harsh squeeze of your ass forced a sultry moan from your mouth. You were breathless as he finally drew away. "On your knees."

You obeyed eagerly, knees hitting the ground almost instantaneously; you were hungry for his cock. Desperate to service him, you opened your mouth and stuck your tongue out. The god leaned forward and smirked. He pulled you up slightly by the hair, and your eyes widened when you realized what he was doing. He spit into your mouth and shoved you back to your knees, grinning all the while. "That's what you wanted me to do to you, right? You asked me to in one of those disgusting comments you left on the last livestream. So thank me." 

You gazed up at him and slowly swallowed. "Thank you."

His eyes widened and he burst out laughing. "You're full of surprises. But now that I gave you what you want, you'll really have to service me. I hope you're ready."

"Anything for you, God King." You cringed at your own use of his title, but he only seemed even more turned on by it. He tossed his belt to the side and freed his cock from his pants. You crawled closer to him, opening your mouth and sticking your tongue out once again.

Troy took the invitation this time, stuffing himself into your mouth. You gagged on his length and groaned around him, pushing at his hips. He didn't give you any space to breathe, only pulling you closer to him as he relished in your whimpers. Eventually he started to pull out briefly, only to shove himself back in as you started catching your breath. He was using your mouth aggressively for his own needs, so he hardly noticed as spit started to trail down from your lips and tears streaked your face. When he finally did notice your pathetic expression it seemed to arouse him even further. You expected him to continue fucking your throat nonstop, but instead he ended up pulling his length out, wiping the leaking tip against your cheek.

"On your back."

You reacted almost instantly, spreading your legs and laying back on your elbows. He seemed amused by how obedient you were. It was obvious that he and Tyreen had done a good job training you.

He planted his knees on either side of your legs and grinded himself against you. You squirmed at the sensation and bucked against him desperately. He chuckled and tore your panties away, grin only widening as you shivered against his touch. "You want it, baby?"

You blushed at the affectionate nickname. For some reason being called that on camera was far more embarrassing than any of the other horrible insults the twins had subjected you to. Still, you nodded. "Yes, please." 

He plunged himself inside of you, knowing you wouldn't want him to be gentle anyways. One hand tangled itself in your hair while his other steadied himself against the ground for leverage. He fucked you deep into your core, eliciting loud involuntary moans from your lips. He whispered in your ear as he ravaged you, his voice so low that the camera couldn't even catch it. "You want me to threaten you, right? You were touching yourself to the thought of that, after all. You're such a filthy whore. Are you really that twisted that you're only excited when someone's taunting or threatening you?" Your cunt tightened around him as he spoke, effectively answering his question. He chuckled darkly, the sound sending shivers down your spine. "Mhmm, that's what I thought. You really are a depraved little slut, you know. But don't ever forget that I'm the only one who can make you feel like this." 

A dangerous thought raced across your mind. "You _and Tyreen._" You corrected him, enjoying the dark flash of anger his eyes. "You're not the only one, she can too."

He laughed, a cold and menacing sound. "Is that so?" His voice was louder now, and his movements rougher. He took the hand that'd been wrapped in your hair and slapped you across the face. "Can she make you feel this good? Are you sure she can give you what you want as good as I can?" His lips drew close to your neck and he bit at it harshly, nails harshly scraping at your arms all the while. You whined in pain, but he didn't stop, if anything it only seemed to spur him on more. His stronger sense of sadism was what differentiated him from Tyreen, and he was clearly delighting in the pain you were going through. With one more pained moan you felt his hips start to shake and his cock twitched inside you. He spilled his seed deep inside of you, holding himself there for a few seconds to make sure it was as deep as it could get. 

When he pulled away you groaned, staring up at him. He hadn't let you cum.

Troy glared at you. "Tell me what you want, you stupid cumslut." Once again, his words went straight to your thighs. "You want me to slap you around some more, huh? Was that first hit to the face not enough for you?"

You blushed. "Actually, I'd rather you hit me somewhere else."

His annoyed expression finally shifted into a slight grin. He descended to a sitting position and motioned you to crawl towards him. "Show me where."

You did as you were told, crawling over to him on your hands and knees. You laid yourself across his lap, ass up in the air and head buried down in shame.

"Beg."

You bit your lip and rubbed against him, purposefully grazing his softened cock. "Punish me, please. I shouldn't have spoken against you, please hurt me until I know better." You could tell your begging was working as you felt him growing erect against you once again. "Spank me until I finally know my place."

He shivered, mumbling under his breath. "You're good at that." You wanted to spit out some clever retort but a surprised shout left your lips before you could. He'd hit you harder than you'd expected and he was groping at your ass relentlessly. Naturally, this only turned you on more. "Nice to know this is a good way to shut you up." He snickered under his breath at your whimpers and delivered two more quick slaps to your ass. The warmth of his hand made you raise your ass higher, desperate for more contact.

The feeling of his hardened cock rubbing against you made you whine and squirm around relentlessly. He sighed and twisted you around so that you were sitting up, your back to his toned chest and your legs spread for the camera. "Where should I fuck you next, vault slut? Should I use your whore cunt again, or should I try your ass this time?"

You let out a low whimper of a response, but naturally that wasn't enough for him. He pulled your head up by the hair, forcing you to stare into the camera as you answered him once again. "M-My whore cunt! Please!"

He slid into you easily this time, your wetness slick against his length. "Does Tyreen make you this wet?" He spoke louder this time, loud enough that anyone watching could hear.

You didn't answer, far too mortified and turned on to even speak. A quick slap to your reddened ass make you cry out and shake your head repeatedly; the last thing you wanted was to piss off the person who was making you feel so good. "No Troy, only you!"

Troy chuckled and continued sliding in and out of you with satisfied groans. You started to touch yourself but he shoved your hands away and replaced them with his own. His fingers lazily circled your clit, occasionally dipping lower to scoop up some of your wetness. You quickly became overwhelmed with the sensations and started to clench around him, hands curling into fists as you threw your head back. He forced you to continue riding him throughout your orgasm, unrelentingly rough as he continued shoving himself deep inside of you.

You let out screams of pleasure and desperation as he ravaged your cunt in its sensitive post-orgasm state. Your cries encouraged him, and he picked up his pace until he was slamming himself in and out of you as fast as he could; it was as though you were his sex toy. As that thought crossed his mind, Troy finally came, spurting his seed deep inside of you for the second time that day.

You couldn't help but squirm once he finally pulled out of you. You could feel his seed leaking out of you and down between your thighs to the ground. Troy seemed to enjoy the image, as he snatched the cam bot from the air and held it shamelessly close to your cunt. You whined in embarrassment and tried to push your thighs together, but that only seemed to make even more of his cum drip out of you. 

Troy chuckled at your reaction and pressed his lips to yours in a surprisingly chaste kiss. You kissed him back, but your mind was elsewhere.

Your thoughts couldn't help but wander to what Tyreen would think of you after this, and whether or not she'd be envious. Would she be so jealous that she'd fuck you silly the next time she saw you?

God, you hoped so.


End file.
